Generally, cabinet hinges have various adjustment possibilities.
So, an adjustment of the hinge arm's position relative to the mounting plate in the direction of the cabinet reveal/gap (that is, a side adjustment of the cabinet door) is possible. This adjustment is achieved by the so-called side adjustment screw that is stored in the hinge arm's thread and is held by its head in a recess of the mounting plate. Depending on how the screw is turned, the hinge arm is lifted more or less from the mounting plate, resulting in a side or lateral adjustment of the cabinet door.
Another possible adjustment is the hinge arm's depth adjustment, through which the cabinet door's distance is adjusted to the front of the cabinet. The depth adjustment can generally be accomplished by a locking screw, by which the hinge arm is fastened on the mounting plate. The locking screw projects through a slot in the hinge arm; the depth can be adjusted by sliding the screw along the slot; the length of the slot determines the depth adjustment.
A cabinet hinge of the type named above is made known by DE 298 11 793 U1.
The known adjusting devices have, however, considerable disadvantages.
With reference to the side adjustment of the doors, the hinge arm swings around an imaginary axis when the side adjusting screw is turned, so that the adjustment movement results along an arc. Not only is the side position of the door adjusted, but also the door's depth position is unintentionally adjusted, changing the door's distance from the front edge of the cabinet.
The problem with the depth adjustment is that the depth adjusting screw must be loosened in order to allow it to slide along the slot. A slight adjustment is not possible in this manner.
A hinge that has the equalizing function of the side adjustment is described in DE 299 14 473 U1. At least one pivoting lever swings or rotates when the side adjusting screw is turned or swiveled and is supported directly or indirectly on the hinge arm, so that when the reveal adjusting screw is turned, the hinge arm is guided by at least one pivot lever that is parallel to the baseplate. The design shown here appears, however, to be very expensive and complex to produce.